An active matrix display device, such as an active-matrix liquid crystal display (AMLCD) panel, has a two-dimensional pixel array comprising a plurality of pixel rows. Each of the pixel rows has a plurality of pixels arranged in the x direction, as shown in FIG. 1. These pixel rows are arranged as lines in the y direction so that they can be sequentially driven by a plurality of scanning signals provided in the scanning lines by one or more scanning circuits. In FIG. 1, the display panel 10 has a display area 20 comprising of pixels 22. Each pixel row is driven by a gate line Gn provided by a scanning circuit or gate line driver 40. The data signal to the pixel rows are provided in a plurality of data lines Dn by a source driver or data IC 30.
In a liquid crystal display panel, due to the response time of the liquid crystal, sometimes an effect known as motion blur occurs in a sequence of animated pictures. Many attempts have been made to reduce or eliminate this artifact. One of the techniques for reducing the motion blur effect is to shorten the response time by overdriving the liquid crystal. Another technique is the black frame insertion technique wherein “blanking data” in one or more frames are provided to the display panel after an image frame has been displayed. Some of the prior art solutions to the motion blur effect have certain undesirable artifacts such as ghost image and double-edge image.
It is desirable and advantageous to provide a method and system for reducing the motion blur effect in an active-matrix display device.